The three-dimensional scanning is mainly used for scanning an outer surface of an object, and expressing the same as numerals. The numerals are acquired as, for example, point clouds including X, Y, and Z coordinates (denoting the outer surface of the object).
During three-dimensional scanning, a group of light patterns constructed using a mathematical method may be projected to illuminate the measured object in a certain order, and synchronously capture the image of the illuminated object. The captured light pattern is modulated by the surface shape of the object relative to the datum surface, so that the coordinates of each point on the surface of the object may be calculated according to the geometrical triangulation principle.